ZORO
by Pepe Batista
Summary: En un futuro donde los piratas han desaparecido y los usuarios de las Akuma No Mi se encuentran extintos, un antiguo cazador de piratas lucha por encajar en un futuro oscuro para él. Solo la aparición de una niña con el rostro de su antigua amante lo llevara a remplantearse su situación actual. Fanfic inspirado en la pelicula LOGAN. One Piece le pertenece a Eichiro Oda.
1. Chapter 1

La suave brisa movía el barco junto con las olas. La noche era tranquila por primera desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo menos para aquel viejo que roncaba en voz alta. En el pueblo se estaba celebrando una fiesta multidinaria donde todos habían ido a comer, tomar como si no hubiera mañana y celebrar. El viejo no extrañaba estar en dicha celebración, dado que no tenía ni las ganas ni la voluntad para darse el lujo de divertirse. Esos tiempos ya habían pasado para él. De ser posible, seguiría el resto de su vida durmiendo.

Dicho viejo se encontraba tirado en plena cubierta, sumido en sueños. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca arrugada con un saco negro desteñido, pantalones negros y zapatos mocasines del mismo color. Su rostro denotaba las marcas de antiguas batallas, en especial una cicatriz linear que le recorría todo el ojo derecho. Una barba canosa y descuidada cubría su rostro y sus cabellos cortos denotaban cierto tono verde que parecía como si se hubiera blanqueado a través de los tiempos. No muy lejos de él, tres katanas reposaban sobre un barril.

En ese momento, un grupo extraño se acercó sigilosamente al enorme barco, con palancas y serruchos en mano. Hablaban por lo bajo y no paraban de mirar en las esquinas por si había alguien. Se detuvieron enfrente del navío y lo examinaron exhaustivamente.

\- ¿Crees que el Gran Rick pague bien por este?- señalo el más enclenque de todos, con cierta duda- El de WaterSeven se veía mucho mejor, onichan-

\- Este es un barco mercader de las tierras de DressRosa- dijo otro, uno más fornido- Trabaje una temporada como grumete en uno de sus barcos y la madera es una de las mejores que he visto durante mucho tiempo.

\- Manos a la obra entonces. Esa fiesta no durara mucho- determino el líder de ellos, un calvo con mirada de pocos amigos-

Silenciosos pero en cautela, el grupo comenzaron a desguazar el barco. En ese momento, el viejo se despertó.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- se quejó en voz baja-

Estaba desorientado por culpa del sueño pero el constante golpeteo que venía de afuera no lo dejaban descansar. Se paró con dificultad y camino tambaleante hacia la borda del barco. Su vista le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse hasta que pudo divisar al grupo de traficantes.

\- Disculpen, Ey oigan- hablo con voz apagada.- No pueden hacer eso…

Pero sus palabras no le llegaban. Era obvio que estaban demasiado concentrados en destrozar el barco ajeno como para percatarse de que había alguien adentro. El viejo alzo la voz un poco irritado.

\- ¡Cretinos, no pueden hacer eso! ¡Váyanse!-

El grupo miro con asombro al cansado viejo en la borda del barco. El jefe de ellos frunció el ceño y fue donde el enclenque y le metió un martillazo en la pierna. El sonido del hueso de la rodilla romperse se pudo haber escuchado hasta en Raftel.

\- Imbécil, ¿No dijiste que nadie estaba vigilando este lugar?- gruño el líder señalando al viejo

\- ¡Te juro que yo no lo sabía! ¡Examine todo este puerto y no vi a nadie! ¡Se suponen que todos deben estar jumándose en el pueblo!- se disculpó el enclenque entre lloriqueos y gemidos de dolor.

\- Lo que sea- dijo el fornido-

Con un rápido movimiento, el fornido saco su pistola del cinto y le pego un tiro en toda la frente al viejo. Este cayó de espaldas en la cubierta.

\- Problema resulto- repuso el hombre- apresurémonos que ese tiro debieron haberlo escuchado.

Continuaron su labor pero esta vez con mayor rapidez. Lo que no sabían era que el viejo aún seguía vivo. Se había parado con dificultad mientras que se sobaba la frente haciendo muecas de dolor. Su frente se había tornado negra y la bala estaba incrustada contra ella, como si la misma frente hubiere estado hecha de acero. Pero al quitársela con cierta dificultad, se dio cuenta que la bala había logrado dejarle una marca redonda en mitad de su frente

Camino hacia el barril y tomo las katanas. Ese tiro había dolido y no le gusto para nada.

Salto fuera del barco y aterrizo a lado de los maleantes. Estos, sorprendidos y fastidiados, se le acercaron con martillos y palancas y comenzaron a golpearlo desalmadamente. El viejo hizo lo que pudo para defenderse pero lo tenían acorralado. La sarta de insultos que le llovían seguido de la incesante paliza que estaba recibiendo lo estaba cabreando.

\- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!- exclamo el viejo con la garganta llena de rabia.

Con un rápido movimiento, el viejo se levantó con una fuerza para nada propia para alguien de su edad y desenvaino la katana de la vaina blanca. Uno de los maleantes le golpeo con fuerza en el brazo derecho, hecho que desvio por completo el ataque del viejo hacia la cara de uno de sus compañeros.

\- Hijos de putas…- murmuro el viejo, con los viejos inyectados de sangre y con un instinto asesino que pudiera haber hecho que el mismo Satanás se cagara en los pantalones.

Un corte horizontal y el fornido término con la cara partida diagonalmente por la mitad, dejando ver sus sesos. En un furioso ataque, el viejo arremetió contra los otros y le corto un brazo al que le había pegado con el martillo seguido del torso completo. Los intestinos y viseras del pobre hombre quedaron desparramados por todo el suelo mientras que los otros hombres miraban asustados al viejo.

Y antes de que ellos pudieran retroceder siquiera, el viejo ejecuto un ataque veloz y el líder termino con la katana incrustada desde su ojo izquierdo la nuca. Y finalmente, el último de ellos, cagado y en total shock, miraba con pavor todos sus compañeros descuartizados. El viejo le dedico una mirada de desprecio y le ignoro. No tenía caso seguir malgastado fuerzas.

Con cansancio, el viejo volvió a subir al barco y arranco el motor. El barco se fue del pueblo y con ello la presencia de un viejo que nadie parecía importarle su existencia.


	2. Chapter 2: Ella es tu hija

**Buenas, que tal. Primero que nada me gustaria agradecer a UrakoAsha, edpol y Tashigi-chan por su apoyo y comentarios hacia el fic. La verdad es que significa mucho para mi porque este sera el primer fanfic que me tomare muy en serio y quiero meterle ganas. Todo nacio gracias al impacto que dejo en mi la pelicula Logan, que me parecio super hermosa y violenta pero que me dejo tan impactado que creo que la tengo en un pedestal. Por eso mismo, decidi crear un fanfic inspirado en la peli pero con personaje de One Piece, solo que preferi usar a Zoro porque me daba la impresion de que alguien como él le caeria como anillo al dedo una figura tragica. Ahora, el hecho de que me inspire no quiere decir que me copie al 100% de la peli. Planeo realizarle unos buenos cambios pero con el feeling original de la peli que me gusto tanto. Y digo esto porque hay usuario llamado "Nakama" que se la ha pasado diciendome que soy un plagiador (quizas el no haya leido la parte del sumary que dice "inspirado en la pelicula Logan") De todas formas, si pueden dejen reviews porque eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar la historia y quiero seguir escuchando sus opiniones (siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no que me tilden como plagiador. Porque ya de por si, yo no lucro de esto y trato de escribirlo bajo mi vision)**

 **Saludos y disfruten el fic :D**

La luz del Sol atravesó inmisericorde los parpados entrecerrados de Zoro y este se vio obligado a tapar su cara con su mano. Una vez más se había quedado dormido y de no ser por el hecho de que el barco poseía un modo automático, ya se encontraría perdido en medio del Calm Belt o peor aún. Quién sabe.

En su cuerpo aun sentía los golpes recibidos por los maleantes y se había dado cuenta que la vejez no le estaba pegando para nada bien. Se acercó a la nevera y descubrió con extraña alegría que aún quedaba un poco del sake que el viejo Akagami le había regalado antes de emprender el viaje hacia el Nuevo Mundo.

"Puede que hayamos perdido facultades con el paso del tiempo pero si hay algo que nunca muere es nuestra apreciación por un buen licor"

\- En eso tienes mucha razón- murmuro Zoro para sí y comenzó a beber del sake. Era a fin a cabo, el ultimo alimento que tenia.

El sake se había convertido en la mejor medicina con la que él podía contar y le ayudaba recuperarse de las heridas. Incluso si Coleen lo regañaba por ello. Pero ese chico no comprendía nada. La vida de un pirata retirado no era sembrar un jardín o dedicarse a viajar alrededor del mundo. Hay dolores que las inyecciones y medicamentos jamás serian capaz de curar. Jamás.

En ese mismo instante el Den Den Mushi que tenía colocado en una repisa de la cocina comenzó a sonar. Zoro se extrañó. Nadie lo llamaba a esa hora de la mañana. Solo recibía llamadas de los clientes quien requería sus servicios cuando se trataba de trasladar mercancías en diferentes comercios.

\- ¿Alo?- saludo Zoro con voz un poco ronca.

\- Tío Zoro, es un milagro que este despierto esta mañana ¿Cómo va el negocio?-

La voz de un joven bastante afable le había contestado y Zoro suspiro mientras tomaba otro trago de sake. Hablado del Rey de Roma…

\- ¿Qué paso Collen?- le pregunto Zoro con un tono resignado- No sueles llamar…

\- Decidí llamarte porque sabía que estarías tomando del sake que el tío Shanks te dio a escondidas- la voz de Collen sonaba con cierto reproche- Verdaderamente que ustedes los viejos son irremediables.

\- Cortarlo ya, Collen- interrumpió Zoro irritado- No estoy teniendo la mejor mañana que digamos.

\- Ok, Ok, está bien. No hace falta ser un pesado- dijo Collen con resignación- La verdadera razón que quiero que te llamo es porque quiero que vengas acá-

\- ¿Es urgente?- pregunto Zoro con la esperanza de que no tuviera que ser algo verdaderamente urgente- Estoy en la mitad a DressRosa y nose si…

\- Si es urgente. Tan urgente que hay diez millones de berris de por medio- anuncio Collen con seriedad- Apresúrate Tío.

Y la llamada se colgó. Zoro maldijo por lo bajo. A veces le sacaba de quicio el hecho de que ese chico lo viera como familia a pesar de que no tenían nada que ver… o casi.

Pero si había plata involucrada de por medio, no lo dudaría. Era dinero que él necesitaría para arreglar los desperfectos del barco y quizás mandarlo a limpiar. Una de las grandes desventajas de ser un hombre de 7 décadas de vida era que no podías hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

Con eso, se dirigió al timón y apretó el botón especial. En ese instante, de la parte posterior del barco un rayo blanco salió y la embarcación salió despedida por los aires.

…

La Almirante de Flota Tashigi escuchaba con cierto tedio nada disimulado el reporte que le dictaba el vicealmirante Hugh, un fornido hombre con el cabello blanco. Habían pasado 20 años desde que la habían nombrado para ese puesto y no se acostumbraba aun a esa vida ajetreada. Aunque le hubiera gustado disfrutar de su vejez, Tashigi se dio cuenta que la vida de un marine no se limitaba solo a cazar piratas y hacer cumplir el peso de la ley.

\- Luce aburrida, Almirante Tashigi- apunto Hugh cuando se percató de que la anciana casi se quedaba dormida cuando repasaba sobre las normas de seguridad del Reverie de ese año- Si quiere, lo continuamos más tarde.

\- ¡No, No, No, No! Discúlpame, Hugh- se apresuró a disculparse Tashigi con cierta pena- Es mi culpa. Dejar los informes para último no es algo muy sabio que digamos- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hugh la contemplo asombrado. No era propio de alguien con un rango tan alto disculparse ante un subordinado. Los anteriores almirantes no se mostraban tan abiertos como lo era el Almirante Tashigi. Quizás era por eso que más de la mitad de la Marina la adoraba y respetaba.

\- ¿Almirante Tashigi, usted conocio a mi padre cierto?- se atrevio a preguntar Hugh.

\- ¿Te refieres a Smoker?- el rostro de Tashigi se ilumino al recordar a su antiguo superior. Era como desempolvar el recuerdo de alguien muy valioso en la vida de ella- Tenia tiempo de no pensar en él. Lamento con todo mí ser su fallecimiento, Hugh.- añadió con pena.

\- Fue un gran hombre- admitió Hugh con cierta nostalgia- Y solía hablarme mucho de usted. Mi madre Hina también…

No obstante, la reunión se vio interrumpida bruscamente debido a que una chica bastante hermosa y rubia había entrado precipitadamente al despacho. Su rostro se le veía desencajado. Al ver a la Almirante, inmediatamente realizo el saludo marcial.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Vicealmirante Dafne?- pregunto Tashigi preocupada.

\- ¡Almirante Tashigi! ¡Un barco misterioso acaba de hundir la flota que protegería los reyes de Arabasta y Dressrosa!- anuncio Dafne con alarma- El ataque se llevó a cabo en plena noche y no fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de ello porque se presume que había un usuario de la fruta con ellos.-

\- ¡¿Un usuario de la fruta del diablo?!- repitió Hugh con incredulidad- ¡Es imposible! Se supone que el último de ellos murió con la tripulación de Bartolomeo, ¡hace 15 años!

\- No podemos permitir que vuelvan a hundir nuestra flota- dijo Tashigi con temple- Este Reverie es esencial para los reinos del Grand Line y nada puede interrumpirlo ¡Hugh, Dafne, que los Almirantes se reúnan conmigo! Por mientras, manden una flota extra para cubrir los daños.

Ambos vicealmirantes asintieron y tras realizar el saludo marcial, salieron despedidos del lugar. Tashigi suspiro con fastidio y preocupación.

"¿Un usuario de la fruta aún vivo? Esto es malo…"

…

Incluso con el uso del Coup of Burst, llegar al archipiélago de Shaboidy iba a tomarle la noche entera. Era una suerte que el barco había modificado dicha función para abarcar distancias más largas y era una suerte todavía más grande que el gobierno mundial abriera las fronteras del Red Line para permitir que cualquier embarcación tuviera acceso al Grand Line. De no ser así, regresar donde Collen le tomaría semanas.

Y en ese momento en el que admiraba las estrellas, se permitió añorar a sus antiguos compañeros. Algunos habían muerto en batalla, otros habían desaparecido. Él era único vivo de todo ellos y el recuerdo de ellos, más que ser un tesoro preciado, era una carga.

En ese momento, recordó la primera vez que yacio con una mujer. Una chica torpe que usaba anteojos y que estaba obsesionada con él por poseer dos de las espadas legendarias además de que no había soportado haber sido "menospreciada" por él. Y Zoro siempre huía de ella porque su rostro era la exacta representación de un sueño perdido.

Pero era innegable que entre esos dos no existía una atracción que los fue uniendo poco a poco. Y todo comenzó cuando un buen día, ella le pidió que lo entrenara.

\- Te pido que me enseñes el camino de la espada- le pidió Tashigi con el orgullo completamente tragado- Enséñame a ser mejor espadachín.

Aun recordaba ese día. Una tarde lluviosa donde la antigua tripulación de Zoro había desembarcado en Wano, tras la caída de Kaido. Mientras todos celebraban, él solo se dedicaba a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido. Y en eso, la puerta de la habitación se corre y aparece aquella chica enfrente de él.

Mojada de pies a cabeza y con el semblante sombrío, Tashigi no solo lo había sorprendido con dicha petición sino que le recordó como el hizo la misma petición a Mihawk. No obstante…

\- Dime la razón por la cual te humillas ante mí, tu enemigo, con semejante petición- pregunto Zoro con serenidad.

\- Con el único fin de erradicar la corrupción y la maldad dentro de la Marina- respondió Tashigi con voz al cuello- Y sobre todo, para ayudar al mundo a ser un mejor lugar.

La respuesta de Tashigi le había sorprendido aún más. No era petición a raíz de un deseo egoísta, como lo fue el suyo. Era la necesidad de mejorar para poder realizar los cambios que un simple capitán como ella no podía.

Y Zoro acepto. Eso dio pie al comienzo de un entrenamiento draconiano y completamente a las espaldas de tanto la tripulación de Zoro como la Marina.

Un entrenamiento que los acerco bastante.

Zoro soltó un bostezo. Pensar demasiado siempre le provocaba recordar estupideces. Siempre.

…

\- Tio Zoro, está hecho un completo desastre- diagnostico Collen cuando examinaba el torso lleno de incrustaciones de balas y cortes de Zoro- Incluso siendo un anciano no puede evitar meterse en problemas.

\- Ojala hubieras heredados la personalidad de tu padre- refunfuño Zoro- El no solía hablar mucho y por eso me caía muy bien.

\- Agradezca que no herede la actitud de mi madre, o si no le estuviera cobrando por esto- comento Collen con burla.

Estaban en el consultorio privado de Collen, dentro de un bar ubicado por el muelle 20 de Shabody. Collen era un apuesto chico y con una larga cabellera anaranjada recogida con una cola de caballo. Y en ese mismo instante, estaba intentando de curar el maltratado pecho de Zoro.

\- Creo que de no ser por la resistencia que tenías de joven, estas heridas te hubieran pasado factura mucho peor que ahora.- comento Collen tras una larga mañana de curar, suturar e inyectar a su tio.

Este intento comer algo rápido (al fin y al cabo, de sake no se puede vivir) y con el estómago lleno, se dedicó a limpiar sus katanas. Aun conservaban la sangre de aquellos imbéciles.

\- ¿De que se trata el asunto por el cual me obligaste venir hasta acá?- pregunto Zoro tras una esmeraba limpieza- Espero que valga la pena o considerare seriamente manchar estas katanas de nuevo.

\- Vamos, Tio Zoro. Sabes que esas palabras son amenazas vacías- dijo Collen con una sonrisa de bobo- Además, sí que vale la pena hombre.

Collen busco dentro del enorme desastre de papeles y basura que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Como el bar no era muy concurrido, el establecimiento se mantenía gracias a los ingresos que Zoro ganaba con sus servicios. Al cabo de 5 segundos, Collen regreso con un sobre cuadrado y un Den Den Mushi. Le entrego ambos a un extrañado Zoro, quien no perdió el tiempo en abrir el sobre.

Era la fotografía de un WANTED, pero cuya protagonista era una niña de cabello verde que lucía exactamente como su antigua amiga de la infancia y que además poseía una mirada para nada apropiada a su edad. Era la mirada de alguien quien ya había pasado por la horrenda tarea de cegar una vida. Y cuanto vio cuanto ofrecían por ella, su rostro perdió el color al ver los 100 000 000 de beries que ofrecían por ella.

\- No entiendo…- es lo único que dijo Zoro tras superar el shock inicial- ¿Es acaso esto una broma? ¿Por qué demonios esta chica se parece a ella?

\- Es por eso que debes escuchar la llamada que vendrá de ese Den Den Mushi- le respondió Collen con paciencia- Sabría que te iba a sacar los nervios…

\- ¿Sabías? ¿Sabías? ¡Esto no es un juego, Collen!- mascullo Zoro con enojo.

Y hubiera seguido despotricando contra el pobre chico cuando el Den Den Mushi comenzó a sonar y Zoro lo contesto con rapidez.

\- Roronoa Zoro ¿Es usted?- una grave voz contesto al otro lado- Necesitamos de su servicio.

\- ¿Quién es usted y como sabe dónde podía encontrarme?- pregunto Zoro casi alterado.

\- Omitamos las preguntas innecesarias y concentrémonos en lo importante. Ese cartel de WANTED aún no lo hemos puesto a circular entre los medios. Por eso mismo, queremos que usted rastree esta niña y la capture viva. Créame que le conviene y además que habrá compensaciones por ello-

\- ¿Por qué yo?-

\- Porque es su hija-


End file.
